


Something old, Something new

by feygrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff sprinkled in cause I couldn't help it with these two, Bottom Scott, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles suggests trying out a toy in the bedroom and Scott agrees. Sexy times ensue. Enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something old, Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to shadesofhale for editing!!

Scott keened and arched as the plug moved inside him.

“Stiiiilllleess," he whined. “Hurry up!" Stiles chuckled, doing the exact opposite of what his boyfriend ordered him to do. “So bossy, even with that in you." Scott glared, about to make a retort, when Stiles increased the vibrations, so he opted to grip the sheets and writhe in pleasurable agony instead.

“Fuck, Scott," Stiles breathed out.

"Yes. Fuck Scott. Now would be nice," Scott said, grinning, pulling him in by the neck for a kiss. They moved their aching cocks together, perfectly synchronized, slowly enveloping themselves in each other. Stiles pulled back from the kiss to pepper Scott’s face, neck, and body with kisses in apology for the delay. Scott hissed and bucked when Stiles left a teasing kiss on his cock.

“You ready?" Stiles asked, getting them into position. Scott just growled, and looked up at Stiles with pleading eyes.

"Never could resist those puppy eyes of yours," Stiles groaned as he pushed in. They moaned in unison when Stiles finally bottomed out. Scott’s grip on Stiles neck tightened when his cock pushed the plug up against his prostate. “Shit, Stiles, move, please!" Stiles obeyed, thrusting slowly at first, relishing every moan, whimper, and curse Scott uttered as he moved. “Faster," Scott gasped. “Faster, Stiles, please."

“Message heard loud and clear, sir." Stiles increased his pace, pushing his hips at a perfect angle that moved the plug to hit Scott’s sweet spot every time he pushed in. Stiles was rewarded with moans, mewls, groans, and incoherent babbling since Scott was never shy to convey his approval. The sounds Scott was producing and the dirty slapping sound of their hips meeting were music to Stiles’ ears.

"Gonna come!" Scott gasped, his already leaking cock streaking his chest. Stiles tightened his grip on Scott’s hips and ass and kissed him.

“Yeah, same here." Stiles’ thrusts pushed deeper but slower as the urge to make them both come increased.

He took hold of Scott’s dick, pulling and twisting in familiar movements as he whispered and kissed encouragements and compliments. His other hand grabbed the plug remote again and he pushed the button to the highest setting as three words he thought he would never say spilled from his mouth. Scott howled and came, his eyes glowing yellow for a second, as white heat splashed his chest; his body collapsed on the mattress, still twitching from the vibrations. Stiles followed straight after, his knees almost giving out from under him.

Stiles turned off the plug while catching his breath, leaning to give Scott a quick kiss. Too tired to reciprocate, Scott looked up at him with an affectionate gaze, which was returned. Stiles pulled out slowly, moving from the bed to throw the condom in the bathroom trash. He grabbed a wet washcloth on his way out and proceeded to clean Scott gently and methodically.

He took the same care when pulling the plug out of Scott, watching with a bit of fascination and some mild disgust as it popped out of Scott’s hole, making a filthy squelching sound.

“Don’t make that face, Stiles. You were the one who suggested it in the first place," Scott spoke up, amused at the face Stiles was making while cleaning it.

“I didn’t think you would actually go and order it! And it was inside you, so it’s a bit gross." Stiles huffed and placed the toy in the bottom drawer. Scot chuckled and grasped his wrist, pulling Stiles down next to him, the bed squeaking as it dipped to accommodate the extra weight again.

“Dude, your dick was just inside me. Isn’t that a bit gross?" Scott teased.

“Th-that’s different!" Stiles squawked indignantly, blushing. “I-mmph—"

Scott took the opportunity of Stiles’ mouth being open, which happened a lot so it was very distracting, to stick his tongue in. They kissed unhurriedly, their objective not to tease or arouse, but to enjoy each other’s presence. Unfortunately, they needed to breathe so they broke the kiss and resorted to cuddling, lying in comfortable silence.

“Hey, Stiles?" Stiles tensed, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Calm down, he can probably hear your heart beat rising. It’s just Scott, just remember to breathe… Just breathe.

He licked his lips, letting out a shaky breath. “Y-yeah?" He looked down at Scott, and those gentle, beautiful brown eyes looked up at him.

Scott grinned that damn gorgeous lopsided grin and clasped their hands. “I know."

Stiles heartbeat skipped and a shaky laugh bubbled out of him. He returned the grin, squeezing Scott’s hand.

"…..Wait, does this make me Princess Leia in our relationship?! Nothing against her, but still, I am totally Han Solo!" Scott snorted and shook his head, turning around and pulling their joined hands close to his chest.

“Nobody is Princess Leia or Han Solo in this relationship. Go to sleep, Stiles."

Stiles spooned closer to Scott, muttering something about bossy bottoms as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos! I love getting prompts so please feel free to hit my askbox!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
